


Kisses like Raindrops on his Skin

by Nightrayspath



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, M/M, Mentions of Slavery, Past Abuse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Kings Rising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightrayspath/pseuds/Nightrayspath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't turn around." There was something hard in Laurent's command. The first touch of Laurent's lips to one of his scars near the base of his neck felt as if he had been struck by lightning. He had barely felt it but that only made it more profound. His lips trailed along the scar and Damen felt breathless with the significance of the gentle touch.</p><p>Laurent's hands rested on his shoulders. The thought that Laurent might have had to go on his tip toes to reach the scar filled him with fleeting amusement. Otherwise he could only feel awe at his beloved's reverent touch. </p><p>A second kiss was placed on a scar on his shoulder. Damen exhale stuttered and he felt himself relax. He leaned slightly into the contact. Laurent's thumb was rubbing soothing circles on his shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses like Raindrops on his Skin

Kisses like raindrops on his skin

Sweat, dirt and grime were clinging to his skin. Damen ran a hand through his dishevelled curls. Even the light fabric of his chiton felt uncomfortable on his sweaty skin. The sun was already high in the sky. He had been training for far longer than he had intended. The scar on his abdomen twanged lightly in discomfort. No doubt Laurent wouldn't be pleased with him. Especially not with the wreckage around him. The training dummy was destroyed. The head filled with straw lay in a corner. Wooden splinters and straw were scattered around the disturbed training field. At least he had now calmed down and no longer felt anger surging through his veins. He had left the meeting early because he couldn't stand to be there anymore. He knew that he had been only a few steps away from reacting with violence. Laurent's pointed glare was message enough. The order to leave it to him had been clear in his gorgeous blue eyes. He was still in the meeting, in all like hood viciously cutting down the opposition.

They had no idea how it felt to be a slave. To have a part of your free will taken. He had tasted it and it he didn't want to bring such torment onto anyone else. They had no right to stand in the way of the abolition of slavery. No right at all. They couldn't just abolish it right away. Their society was too based on the slave's labour. The change would have to be slow and gradual. Even then they would have opposition standing in their way. Damen took a deep breath and tried to release his anger with his exhale. He banished all thoughts of the subject to the back of his mind. He tied to focus on the here and now. It made him all too aware of his sweaty body.

He desperately need a bath after his work-out that had wrecked the training field. He put the sword back into the rack at the side of the field. The way towards the royal baths were nearly devoid of people. Only guards were standing at their assigned positions. The bath itself was empty. It was different from the slave's bath. There were no chains hanging from the walls. Only plain white walls and white marble pillars around the large bath filled with warm water. Damen shed his chiton and let it fall carelessly onto the stone floor. He unlaced his sandals and stepped foot into the soothing water. Slowly the last of his tension bled out. The further he went into the bath the deeper the water became. When it reached his chest he leaned against the edge. Closed his eyes and let the warm water sooth his tense muscles.

"Exalted!" A voice called from behind him. Reluctantly Damen opened his eyes. The female slave he had been given upon his return was standing at the edge of the bath. Light brown hair and sharp features. Her eyes were averted towards the floor.  A submissive posture she had fallen back onto after years of training. He shuddered barely noticeable. She glanced up at him before dropping her gaze again in clear submission. Bolder than he would have expected of her she asked: "May I attend to you?"

He had not taken on any of her services and he would not take any of them now. "No, thank you, Eirene. You can go," Damen said with a gentle smile, trying to make sure that she knew that he was not displeased with her. Instead of leaving though she took a halting step forward he mouth opening as if to protest.

"Didn't you hear? He told you to go," A cold voice cut through whatever she had wanted to say. Laurent had entered the bath and his cold and calculating glare was fixed on the female slave.

"Y-Your majesty," She dropped into a low bow. Her posture more rigid than before as if she was afraid of Laurent. Damen though it was only all to understandable.  Though Laurent was not as tall as him there was something frightening about that cool gaze and the controlled lines of his body.

"Leave," Laurent said with a flick of his wrist. Eirene hurried to comply and left the bath as quickly as possible without running. Now only Laurent and Damen remained.

"Laurent," Damen was still amazed that he could say so much with a single word. Love, fondness but also exasperation at his behaviour were all mingling in his name.

Laurent had been following the exit of the slave with his eyes. Only at Damen's call did his gaze turn back towards Damen. His expression softened and his eyes became warm. Damen's heart swelled at his expression.

"Hello, Lover," The words left Laurent's lips with the barest hint of a smile. Damen couldn't help the answering smile that appeared on his face. He waded back. The water becoming shallower with every step. The water was running down his body as he stepped out of the bath. Droplets clinging to his skin. Laurent's gaze was intend as he watch them roll down his body. He stopped just in front of Laurent. He reached out and gently cupped Laurent's cheek in his hand. His olive skin was in stark contrast to the nearly white skin underneath his palm. Laurent wrinkled his nose though he leaned into Damen's touch.

"You're dripping on me," Laurent complained. Damen let out a quiet chuckle and kissed Laurent chastely on the lips. A flicker of something appeared in Laurent's eyes at the gentle contact.

He was indeed dripping on him. A few water droplets were running down his face, down his neck and disappearing beneath his fastened jacket. Damen swallowed. He felt heat crawling underneath his skin as was common when he was this close to Laurent.

"If you are already wet why don't you take a bath with me?" Damen suggested Laurent as his thumb caressed Laurent's cheek. Laurent's eyes fluttered shut. Damen couldn't help to admire the golden lashes that framed those beautiful blue eyes.

"All right," The words were nothing more than a quiet exhale. Damen felt a thrill run through him.

"Attend to me," Laurent said as he spread his arms. An amused smirk was on his face, yet his body was tense.

"As you wish, your majesty," Damen answered with a smile and chuckle. He quickly unlaced the jacket. His fingers now used to the nibble work. He pushed the jacket off. It fell on the floor in a heap of dark blue satin. He made quick work of the rest of Laurent's clothes till he stood  in front of Damen in nothing more than his undershirt and his pants. Damen knew that Laurent felt more comfortable when he took of the last barrier hiding his body himself.

Damen turned around and walked back into the bath. He was trying to give Laurent a bit of space. He could still be skittish when it came to love making and the last thing Damen wanted was to make him feel uncomfortable. On the side of the bath a simple gold tray stood. On it different vials stood. A bar of soap lay next to it. Unscented soap, not the flowery kind they had in Veres. Next to it sat a small stack of towels. He reached out and took one of them. He drenched it in water and rubbed the soap into the fabric. He was about to scrub his arms when he felt a gentle touch on his back. He froze.

Laurent's finger was trailing one of the scars on his back. He hadn't heard Laurent getting into the bath and approach him. He took a deep breath before exhaling it slowly. He took the towel and started scrubbing along his arms.

"Admiring your handiwork, again?" Damen asked with amusement. He could hardly feel the touch through the thick scar tissue on his back.

"Don't turn around." There was something hard in Laurent's command. The first touch of Laurent's lips to one of his scars near the base of his neck felt as if he had been struck by lightning. He had barely felt it but that only made it more profound. His lips trailed along the scar and Damen felt breathless with the significance of the gentle touch.

Laurent's hands rested on his shoulders. The thought that Laurent might have had to go on his tip toes to reach the scar filled him with fleeting amusement. Otherwise he could only feel awe at his beloved's reverent touch.

A second kiss was placed on a scar on his shoulder. Damen exhale stuttered and he felt himself relax. He leaned slightly into the contact. Laurent's thumb was rubbing soothing circles on his shoulder.

A third kiss on another scar and Damen couldn't stop a sound from escaping. Laurent's name left his lips, no more than a whisper.

"Quiet." The word left Laurent's lips in a whispered command. There was a husk to his voice that sent a shiver down Damen's spine.

Another kiss on one of his many scars. Damen clenched his hands around the towel in his hand.

The next kiss was accompanied by the briefest flicker of Laurent's tongue. Damen felt his blood rush south. He was becoming bolder with each kiss.

Laurent didn't stop. He kissed each scar that was covering Damen's back. Sometimes he would tease with the lightest flicker of his tongue. His hands had started moving as well. Fingers trailing down his back from his shoulders to his arms, from his sides to his lower back. They were stroking him everywhere they could reach as kisses were pressed on his back. Gentle caresses all over and Damen felt as if he was drunk. He felt heady from the attention, like he was floating. 

He barely felt it when Laurent took the towel from his grip. The drenched fabric was gently rubbed all over his back. Laurent let the towel drop into the water.

One last kiss was pressed to Damen's neck. The place where a golden collar had once enclosed his throat. Laurent's arms snaked around him from behind. He enclosed one of the hands resting on his abdomen with his own. He threaded their fingers together.

"I'm sorry", The words were said against his back.

"Laurent, don't-" Damen protested. There was nothing for which Laurent had to be sorry anymore.

"Quiet," Laurent admonished. He squeezed Damen's hand and the protest died on Damen's lips.

"I'm sorry," Laurent repeated.

"You couldn't have known that you would fall in love with the man you hated. I forgave you, I forgive you," Damen protested again. Ignoring the command. Laurent bit Damen's back lightly in warning and Damen snapped his mouth shut at the surge of arousal

"I am sorry. I wanted to make you suffer just as much as I had suffered," The words were barely distinguishable. Laurent had pressed his face against Damen's back. This wasn't solely about the whipping. This was about something else as well. Ancel. The Regent.

The latter made rage flow through his veins. He had touched Laurent when he was defenceless. An innocent child who had just lost his beloved brother. He wanted to rip the Regent limp from limp. Torture him till he was nothing but a piece of bloody meat. Too bad that he was already dead. His death had been far too easy. He had hurt Laurent and that was unforgivable.

Laurent, whose face was still pressed into his back, whose fingers were clutching his own, who had kissed the scars on his back. He needed him. Damen banished his anger to the farthest corner of his mind. Laurent was more important than his rage.

"Laurent," He said it with sadness and pain heavily in his tone of voice.

"I'm sorry", Another kiss was pressed to his back.

"I forgive you", Damen said as he raised his their intertwined hands and kissed the back of Laurent's. His fingers tightened around his own.

"You forgive me for far too much", Laurent said with a mirthless chuckle.

"You earned it and truly there is nothing to forgive," Damen answered with a shrug. He could forgive him so easily. Not only because he loved him but because he could understand parts of why he had done these things. Things that were long in the past. At his words Laurent's arms tightened around him.

"A part of me likes these marks, they proclaim that you are mine," Laurent confessed and Damen thought he heard a hint of shame in his voice.

"I am yours", Damen answered.

"No, you are not mine. I do not own you, you aren't bound to me. You are not my slave," Laurent insisted. Damen needed to see Laurent's face.  He gently dislodged his arms from around him. He slowly turned around. The water reached up to his mid tight whereas Laurent's was submerged to the waist. Laurent had taken of his pants but was still wearing his undershirt. He had waded into the water before he had finished undressing. The white shirt was wet and clinging to his skin. It had turned see-through. Laurent's blond hair was dishevelled and his lips red from the kisses he had left all over Damen's back. He gulped. If he had a pitcher he would have broken it again. His arousal was coming back full force but he ignored it. He reached out again and gently cupped Laurent's cheek.

"You do not own me still my heart is yours", Damen proclaimed with a soft smile. Laurent flushed and averted his eyes. "I gave it to you out of my own free will."

He leaned forward and kissed him. Laurent froze at the contact before slowly relaxing. This time the kiss didn't stay chaste. Laurent's arms wound back around his middle. He pressed himself as close as possible without dislodging the kiss. A sliver of his tongue against his own and Damen opened his mouth. Laurent deepened the kiss almost immediately. One of his hands was carding through the blond hair. The other was resting on Laurent's hip. Damen lightly bit Laurent's lower lip. The small whine that left Laurent's throat was like an aphrodisiac. It was like the fire would consume him. He tightened his grip on both his hair and his hip. Another sound escaped him. They broke the kiss to gasp for air. Laurent's red lips were now slick with spit and his hair was wild. His chest was rising and falling quickly. His hard nipples could be seen through the wet shirt. His blue eyes were filled with arousal.

Damen took a deep breath and tried to wrestle his body back under control. It was not easy, still he had to be sure before they continued.

"Are you sure?" Damen asked as his hand gently carded through Laurent's hair. He leaned into the touch like a purring cat might lean into a caress. Sometimes Laurent couldn't stand the idea of sex. Sometime he only wanted to be held. Damen always asked if he wanted to, if he was sure.

"Yes. Stop asking me that every time," Laurent bit out.

"I don't want to ever do something you do not want," Damen whispered as he leaned down to kiss along the tense line of Laurent's throat. He leaned his head to the side to give his lover better access.

"You .... would never do anything I do not wan-ahhh!" Before Laurent could finish the sentence Damen had bitten down where his neck meet his shoulder. A small almost breathless noise left his lips as Damen sucked. Damen's hands started to roam all over the taut body he adored so much. Though the mind was even more gorgeous.

His hands were gently running over the smooth skin. His roughness of his hands was so different from the soft skin of his lover. The first hesitance touch of Laurent's fingers made him choke down a breathless sound. Encouraged by the noise he started to touch him in earnest. Laurent's hands were sliding over the expanse of his muscled chest. Fingers trailing over his muscles and lightly rubbing over his nipples. Damen choked on another noise. Laurent's eyes were heavy with desire as his hands smoothed over the bronze skin before him. When he bit his lip Damen couldn't resist kissing him again. Their tongues danced together.

Laurent broke the kiss with a chocked whimper, when Damen's hands brushed over both his nipples at the same time. His body was as taunt as a bow string. When Damen pinched his nipples he sucked in a desperate breath. His hands were clutching Damen's muscled arms as if they were his only lifeline.

He continued to play with his nipples. He loved the way Laurent was squirming beneath his hands. He dropped to his knees. Laurent let out a low sound of surprise as he looked down upon Damen. He gently caressed his sides as he leaned in and licked across his right nipple. He had done it over the shirt. A shudder went through Laurent's taut body.

"Damen!" His name left Laurent's lips with desperation when he latched onto his nipple and started sucking. Laurent's finger were clutching his hair. His left hand started playing with his other nipple as he continued sucking and occasionally lightly biting. Laurent was watching him with huge blown eyes. He sneaked his free arm around Laurent. He rested his hand gently on his ass. Laurent pressed back into the touch just as much as he pressed his chest forward into his mouth.

His fingers slipped between his ass cheeks and his index finger and middle finger started to gently rub circles on his tightly clenched hole.

"Damen," His name left Laurent in a hush as a shudder wrecked his body. He let go of his left nipple. His hand slowly wandered down. He grasped Laurent's erection. A soundless noise escaped his lips as he pushed into Damen's hand. Damen lightly bit his nibble as he increased the pressure of his fingers. Just shy of penetration. It was enough to make Laurent's knees buckle.

Damen managed to catch him before he landed face first in the water. Laurent took a shuddering breath and winded his arms around Damen's neck. His mouth inches from Damen's ear. His erection was pressed against Damen's body and he fought down the urge to just take. His desire for Laurent felt like an ever consuming fire.

"Please," Laurent whispered into his ear as his arms tightened around him.

"Don't beg. You never have to beg," Damen murmured tenderly. Laurent should never have to beg. Laurent pulled back till he could look into Damen's eyes. A soft smile was playing on his lips. He kissed Damen as if he wanted to consume him. The kiss only broke when they needed air.

"Take me, my honourable Barbarian," Laurent purred with clear eyes. Damen took a hold of Laurent and rose from the floor. At the sudden movement Laurent let out a sound that sounded suspiciously like a yelp. Damen chuckled at the sound, clearly amused that he had managed to elicit such a noise from Laurent. In retaliation Laurent lightly bit his ear. Water ran down both their bodies as Damen walked towards the edge. Laurent secure in his arms. He was hiding his face in Damen’s neck. Damen heard another breathless whimper of arousal leave his lips. His hot breath near his ear making his skin tingle. A shudder went through his body and he bit back a moan.

He turned around and gently sat Laurent on the edge of the bath near the tray. His arms were still looped around his neck. He turned his head and captured Laurent’s lips in another searing kiss. Damen opened his mouth and felt Laurent's tongue evade his mouth. When he pulled back Laurent's lips were slick with salvia and his face was flushed. His breath left his body in rolling shudders. He only managed to say the next words thanks to his will and his control.

"How do you want me?" Laurent teased, "On all fours with my ass in the air or on my back, legs spread like-" Damen swallowed the rest of his words with a desperate kiss.

"Lay back, please." Damen growled after he had broken the kiss. He kissed behind Laurent's ear before he grabbed one of the towels. Laurent leaned back till he was laying on the floor, is knees were bend over the edge. His white calves were hanging in the water. He gently took a hold of Laurent's head and put the towel beneath it. His finger carding through his hair again and scratching his scalp. 

"Better?" Damen asked as he kissed his cheek. A gentle hum and a soft nod were his only answer. He pulled back and simply looked for a moment. Laurent was laying spread on the floor. He stretched to put himself even more on display. A small smirk on his red lips. His hair was in disarray and his eyes were hooded with desire. His wet undershirt clinging to his skin. His breath was shallow. His cock was hard against his abdomen, pearls of precome clinging to the red tip. The desire to be inside of him was all consuming.

He reached for the tray again and opened a bottle of oil. He coated his fingers in the oil.

"Can you pull your legs up?" Damen murmured. Laurent bit his lip but hooked his hands beneath his knees as he pulled up his legs. He was exposing his most private parts. Tension was in every limp. Damen kissed his knee at the touch he relaxed slightly. His slick fingers circled his hole slowly. A low whine left Laurent's lip barely loud enough to be heard. He leaned over Laurent's body and kissed him open mouthed.

"Okay?" Damen asked after he had kissed Laurent's cheek.

"Do it," Laurent growled. He was clearly annoyed by Damen's repeated questions. He stared at Damen as if transfixed by the sight before him. His gaze moved to the place where Damen's hand disappeared. He licked his lips.

Damen's first finger was met with resistance. A harsh breath left Laurent's mouth as he breached the tight hole. Laurent's body clenched down upon the intrusion. He was always so tight no matter that they had already done it the night before. A low moan left Damen's lips at the feeling.

The first finger was soon joined by a second. Laurent was quivering all over. His eyes blown wide and staring at Damen's face. They exchanged open mouthed kisses as he spread his fingers inside the tight heat of Laurent's body.

When his third finger entered he curled them slightly. It was enough to accidental brush over the sensitive bundle of nerves. A wordless shout left Laurent's lips as his body lurched forward.

"Damen!" The name left Laurent's lips in a helpless cry. He urged him with his eyes wordlessly to take him. He wouldn't. Not yet. His body was still too tight for his cock. He would never hurt him. He pulled his fingers out ignoring the noise of protest coming from Laurent. He recoated them with more oil before he pushed them back in. He kissed his sweat soaked temple and slowly pushed his little finger in as well. He curled his fingers again and brushed over the spot that made Laurent see stars. A helpless noise escaped Laurent's lips. His fingernails were digging into the skin of his own legs.

"S-Stop teasing and get on with it!" Laurent managed to get out around a shuddering breath. His glare was not nearly as efficient as normal. Sweat clung to his skin and his face was overtaken by a dark flush.

"As you wish", Damen answered as he pulled his fingers out of the tight heat of Laurent's body. He slowly coated his own neglected cock with more of the oil. A low moan left his lips as he touched it. He felt Laurent's gaze on him. He closed his hand around his cock and slowly moved it up and down. Laurent's hungry gaze never left him.

He positioned his cock in front of the oil-glistering hole. He slowly pushed forward until the head breached the tight ring of muscles. Laurent let out a low whine. He slid into the tight heat in a single slow motion. A moan left his lips at the tightness enveloping his cock.

"Damen," Laurent moaned as a shudder wrecked his body from his head to his toes. Damen stopped moving as soon as he was completely seated. To give Laurent a moment to adjust. He leaned forward and captured Laurent's mouth into another breathless kiss. Laurent released his legs and wound his arms tightly around his neck. He hooked his legs around Damen's ass.

"Move!" Laurent growled as he pushed Damen forward with his legs. Damen pulled back only to thrust back into him with one powerful slow stroke. A nearly silent whine left Laurent's spit slick lips. 

When Damen started to slowly thrust Laurent's nails were starting to dig into the skin of his back. Helpless noises and words escaped Laurent.

"Damen," His name left his lips with every stuttering exhale as Damen thrust into Laurent's body with a steady rhythm.

"Laurent," Damen moaned his name as he thrust into him. Laurent's muscles clenched around him whenever he tried to pull out as if he couldn't bear being empty. Each thrust inside was answered with a heady noise and a shudder of the body in his arms. 

"Harder!" Laurent commanded between shuddering breaths. Damen felt a thrill at the fact that he was comfortable enough to ask for what he wanted.

"As you wish," Damen growled as he pulled back and pushed back in one powerful stroke. He repeated it over and over again.

"Yes!" Laurent hissed. He was trembling and almost mewling as he clung to Damen.

When his dick brushed the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him, Laurent's cried out. Damen changed his angle accordingly, now repeatedly brushing over that spot. Wordless noises and stuttered words in both Veretian and Akielion left Laurent's lips as his body was wrecked with pleasure.

"You're so beautiful, so gorgeous. I want only you," Damen murmured between his thrust. Laurent was as good as keening beneath him.

"D-Damen", Laurent stuttered around a low whimper. He tucked on Damen's neck. He understood and answered the silent command. He kissed Laurent open mouthed and filthy. 

Laurent's muscles clenched around Damen's cock like a vice when he came with Damen's name on his lips. He had come untouched. A moan left Damen's mouth at the realization.

Damen was pulling back. He about to pull out and finish with his hand. He didn't want to make the over-sensitive Laurent feel uncomfortable. It could quickly go from pleasurable to painful.

"Stay," Laurent stopped his movement backwards by pressing him forward with his legs. Damen gulped but complied. He pushed back into the tight heat. A whimper left Laurent's lips at the feeling.

"Only you, only ever you," Damen murmured into his ear as he pulled back and thrust into him again. A sigh of pleasure left Laurent's lips. It only took a few deep thrust till he came with a shout of Laurent's name. This time Laurent let him pull out and released his arms from around his neck.

Laurent was laying on the stone floor covered in sweat and his own come. His hair was a mess and his skin was flushed. His chest still heaving with every breath he took. He looked so beautiful and he could feel his cook feebly stirring in interest again. Damen wet another towel and slowly started to wash the come off Laurent's stomach.

"My back hurts," Laurent complained dryly.

"I will massage you tonight," Damen answered as he kissed the tip of Laurent's nose. He took the towel and gently ran it over Laurent's hole. A small sound escaped Laurent's lips as he gently cleaned it. It was red and puffy. He could see his own come dripping out of it. A part of him growled in satisfaction. When he looked up Laurent was watching him with a dark flush.

Laurent held out his arms and Damen pulled the wet undershirt over Laurent's head. Laurent didn't lower his arms and with a chuckle Damen realized that he wanted to be held. He had come to learn that Laurent loved to be held in his arms. He had said that he felt safe there. Gently he picked Laurent up and carried him further into the bath. He lowered him onto one of the benches hidden beneath the water. He sat down next to him. The water gently lapping against his skin. Laurent stood up and sat down between his legs. Reverently, Damen started to wash Laurent's hair. His fingers stroking through his hair and lightly massaging his scalp. With a sigh Laurent leaned into Damen's chest.

"You have mine as well," Laurent said after a while. The tips of his ears were red. Damen let out a questioning hum. He cupped water in his hands and let it gently run down over Laurent's shoulder.

"You have my heart," Laurent whispered quietly.

"I know," Damen answered as he kissed the back of Laurent's neck.

**Author's Note:**

> I have officialy been consumed by the Captive Prince Fandom thanks to the awesome books. One can hardly resist those two sweethearts. Not that I do not already have enough fandoms I adore.  
> It was my first time ever writing something like this, my first time ever wrting smut.  
> I apologize if at some point Damen and Laurent are acting a bit ooc. I still don't have a complete grasp on how to write them.  
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it ~


End file.
